


年上：不可播出剧情1

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	年上：不可播出剧情1

剧情/时间线提要：花火大会后

虽然宝宝后来一直说，他发那个帖子被爸爸知道，除了羞耻指数高一点之外，其他也没啥影响。  
哦不，他这么讲，只是。  
要面子而已。  
事实上，那个帖子还是对他的“很多生活”产生了深远影响的。  
比如花火大会那天晚上。  
……

当时既然把话说开了，彼此又默认，还拉拉了小手。  
那，肯定就要有更深层次交流的呀。  
烟花结束的时候，爸爸提议：买两件浴衣吧。  
宝宝天真地说：我们不是正穿着吗？  
爸爸微笑：你不觉得，女款很带感吗？  
宝宝：……  
他不觉得带感，他只觉得受到了惊吓。  
他问：你下次要出女款浴衣的Cos吗？  
爸爸仍然微笑：什么？为什么要出浴衣Cos？浴衣那么私密的衣服，随便穿出去给人看啊？  
……现在不就穿着出门给人看吗？？？  
宝宝不明白，问：那买来干什么？  
爸爸重复：很、带、感。  
宝宝：什么很带感？  
爸爸用一种“唉，可怜的娃儿”的眼神看着宝宝。  
一直看到宝宝终于反应过来，面红耳赤，低头骂“流氓”。  
爸爸才哈哈笑出声，真的去买了两套女款浴衣，然后回酒店。

回酒店之后，就令人紧张心跳了。  
——出门前他们还是爸爸和养子，回来，就是一对儿了。  
一对儿，住在一个房间里，充满情 趣的女款浴衣也买了，不搞点花样play，天理难容啊！

爸爸看出了宝宝很紧张，安慰道：放心，我有准备的。  
宝宝茫然：什么？？？准备什么？？？  
可怜，当时他还不知道自己的帖子已经被众人围观了。  
呜呼哀哉，可怜兮兮！！  
爸爸内心同情宝宝，但不能暴露自己知道的事。于  
是及时岔开话题：出门前我就准备好洗澡水了，宝宝你看……一起？  
宝宝还是个没有经验的宝宝，脸又红了，一边吞口水一边点头。  
然后，一起进了浴室。

宝宝其实不是第一次和爸爸一起洗澡，但上一次他还是个儿童，该发育的都还没发育，懂个屁。  
现在，一切都不同了。他很紧张，但为了面子又要装冷静。  
他命令自己冷静地看着爸爸解开浴衣带子，爸爸前面敞开，半具身体暴露在他面前。  
那一刻，他觉得自己像做梦一样。  
爸爸的身材，真好。  
爸爸的皮肤，真白。  
爸爸的……  
啊，真刺激。  
他不由自主吞了一口口水，有点着魔地盯着爸爸的胯间看，那里还软趴趴、乖得很，他就满脑子黄色塑料。  
——原来，自己真的喜欢爸爸！  
他这么想着，然后目光更灼热了。  
可是，爸爸看起来好冷静，居然还在调水温。  
好吧……那宝宝也装冷静。  
于是，他冷静地把自己的浴衣解开，脱掉，踩着凉凉的地板，靠近爸爸。  
本来，他想到和爸爸做爱，是又羞耻又紧张又感觉悖德的，可是当真的这么正眼看到爸爸的身体，他就没脑子了。  
哦不，是精虫上脑了。  
他把爸爸推到花洒下面，用身体贴紧爸爸。  
不贴不知道，贴了才发现，哇，好烫。爸爸白白的皮肤，全部都好烫，他自己也很烫，两个人贴在一起，就是火烧起了火。

爸爸还笑，说：宝宝等不及了？是不是想爸爸很久了？  
宝宝听了，有点茫然，一脸纯真地看着爸爸：啊？？  
可能他太纯真了，爸爸都被他看得有点愧疚了，亲了亲他的鼻尖，说：小傻瓜，Dirty Talk不知道吗？色 情网站都看了什么？  
宝宝愣了愣，忙辩解：我知道，我知道！我只是没反应过来！！  
爸爸听了，笑得特别宠，浴衣都没脱下，就抱着他在花洒下，接吻。  
宝宝幻想过很多次和爸爸接吻，结果真的亲上，自己就呆了。牙齿不会开，舌头不会伸。爸爸舔他的唇缝，他就颤栗起来，下意识“嗯”了一声。  
爸爸爱扶着他的身体，手在他背后游走，向下，向下……啊，cao，他要摸他那里！！  
宝宝本能有些害怕，嘴里慌乱起来。  
这时，爸爸的舌尖忽然抵上他的上颚，痒痒的，但一下一下，好舒服，欲罢不能。他沉迷在了软软的吻里，忘了后面，觉得嘴里的感觉就是世界上最舒服的感觉。

爸爸牵引着他，推送，撩拨，舔舐，抵弄敏感的颚。他被亲得七荤八素，身体都莫名空虚了，下面不由自主地和爸爸蹭在一起，磨来磨去。  
硬了。  
他顶到了爸爸，完全凭直觉去捅。  
爸爸分出手来握住他……啊，不行！好热，好激动，好想要！  
他呼吸又粗又急又重，喘着，生理憋着，心理疯狂，满脑子都只有“和爸爸做爱”五个字。这五个字越放越大，越放越大，最后跟自己的阴茎一样硬得没办法。  
身心折磨。  
他只好求爸爸：帮我……  
爸爸用舌头舔着他的脖子，呢喃地回答：好宝宝，忍一忍，我们去穿衣服。  
啊？？？为什么要穿衣服？！！！

……他们穿上了新买的女款浴衣。  
没有穿得很完整，几乎只是披上。因为他们都抖得厉害，没有心思好好穿，才披上，就滚进床里了。  
床好软，宝宝觉得很有安全感。他哼哼唧唧地发出难受的声音，双腿张开，手臂抱着爸爸，难为情地说：爸爸，爸爸……  
毕竟第一次，实在说不出那个请求。  
爸爸也谅解他，开始给他扩张。手指和湿湿凉凉的液体抹着他的屁股，按他那个小口子。一根手指进去了，两根手指进去了，三根，四根……  
天呐，他居然可以容纳这么宽的东西！！  
他惊呆了，偷偷看了一眼爸爸的东西，心里激动得一震发颤，就用腿蜷住爸爸，眼睛雾蒙蒙的看着他，难受地“唔”。

天地良心！！！  
清醒的时候他绝对不会这样撒娇！！！  
但是当时他不清醒，他意乱情迷。

于是爸爸进去了，又热又硬，深深地插进去，挤满他的身体......  
毕竟人生头一回，他确实有种被挤爆了的感觉，身体里好满，好胀。  
爸爸开始动，碾磨他的肉壁，起初不轻不重，后来就有点凶了。  
他雾蒙蒙的眼睛有了泪花，于是视线模糊起来，看到爸爸身上粉色的浴衣一晃一晃，爸爸也一晃一晃，晃进了他的身体里，又晃出去。  
好疼啊……哦不，好舒服…...昂，是，是好……爽！  
他迷迷糊糊地想，回过神来的时候，发现自己在叫，嗓子里发出一种奇妙的声音，尾音有点高，还有点颤，好骚哦。  
在叫床唉……他想道，然后忽然反应过来叫床的意义，整个人都羞耻得抖了一下。  
爸爸察觉到他的异样，压下来抱着他，轻轻问：弄疼你了吗？  
他不受自控地叹了一声，想说“没有”，出口却变成“不够”。  
……  
……  
完蛋，作死了。

他看到爸爸的眼神刹那间亮起一抹发狠的光，然后抬起的他腰，扯了个枕头给他垫着背。  
爸爸要用这个可以进得更深的体位，操他。  
他又紧张又期待。  
这次爸爸不是一点凶了，变得好凶好凶，又深又快又用力，热棒进进出出，他一点疼都感觉不到了，只有一波又一波潮水般汹涌的快感。  
他都不知道自己还有没有在思考，又哭又叫，喊爸爸又喊名字，更多时候字眼是破碎的。  
这个粉红色的爸爸毫不留情，滚烫粗大的东西不停在他身体里冲撞，他的腿随着律动一抖一抖，性器也一抖一抖。  
不知道抖了几下，忽然就忍不住了，喷射出来。  
高潮的不止是性器，浑身都是。他爽得脑子里一片白光，脚趾头因为高潮而痉挛卷曲起来，嗓子叫也叫不出声，哑在那儿。  
这样过了好一会儿，呼吸才回来，意识才回来。  
而爸爸不知道什么时候出去了。

他不知羞耻地摸了摸自己后面。  
好软，烂泥一样。  
都是爸爸干的。  
他现在是爸爸的男人了。

后来，宝宝知道爸爸原来早就发现他的帖子以后，他暗暗懊悔，当初就不应该写什么“张开腿”、“没准备”……  
自作孽，不可活。  
以后，还是自己准备好了比较好。

 

Fin.


End file.
